


Bah Humbug

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's mother lovingly knits his boys some sweaters and Geoff is not a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Geoff asked, tugging at the collar of his sweater and itching his shoulder beneath it. Jack swatted his hand away, pulling the sweater back down and holding Geoff's hand to keep it still.  
"Because Ray's mother made us all these nice sweaters and I promised we'd send her a picture." Jack reminded him, chuckling as Ryan came in wearing a frown.  
"What did she make these from? They itch like hell." He remarked, tugging at the hem of his sweater and falling onto the couch beside Jack.  
"Yeah, that's what I want to know. Also, if this is all because of Ray's mother - where the hell is he?" Geoff grumbled, freeing his hand from beneath Jack's and folding his arms like a stubborn toddler. Jack shrugged, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder as they waited for Ray and the other lads to appear.

  
"I can't believe you managed to fit your head through the arm hole, I mean what the fuck?" Michael screamed as Gavin fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Ray, who was watching the situation unfold from the bed, shrugged in answer.  
"Well, he is used to shirts from the kids section and the sweater is kind of baggy." Ray offered as some sort of excuse, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a giggle as Michael freed Gavin's head from the arm of his sweater.  
"Still, you're a right idiot you know that Gav?" Michael tauned, hitting Gavin's head with his own sweater. Gavin was too busy wheezing to reply. He shook the sweater off of him when Michael dropped it on his head, wiping a stray tear from his eye from where he'd been laughing for so long.  
"It was an accident anyone could have made." Gavin defended himself, pouting when Ray snorted.  
"Yeah, if they were three."

  
Geoff and Jack had resigned themselves to their laptops when it became apparent the lads were not going to be down soon, while Ryan continued to wait patiently. He was rewarded by being the first person to notice them enter, gushing over them as though they were children.  
"Oh! Look at you three, so cute." He teased, chuckling when Michael flipped him off.  
"Shut up, Ryan. At least I don't have a cutesy snowman on mine." The red head retaliated, shying away when Ray swatted at his arm.  
"Hey, don't critisize Mama Narvaez's designs, they're beautiful." He said proudly, patting his own sweater's stomach. Ray had recieved the most manliest of sweaters by far, with only a plain silhouette of a reindeer stitched onto the front. It was followed by Geoff's simple snowflake and the designs went downhill from there. There was, of course, Ryan's snowman that did indeed look as though it was made for a ten year old girl. Jack's Santa was no better but it was far more superior to Michael's penguin and Gavin's elf.

  
"My snowman is lovely, Michael. He is much better than your penguin." Ryan said as Michael dropped into his lap since there was nowhere else to sit.  
"We all look stupid, let's agree and shut up so that we can get this damned picture done and I can get this off." Geoff grumbled, pulling Ray onto his lap and trying to hide his smile when Gavin tripped into Jack's.  
"You're so ungrateful." Ray murmured, poking Geoff's cheek before he realized that one of them had to set the camera timer. Geoff groaned as he stood, rolling his eyes as Ray made sure to take as long as possible. He ran back to Geoff once he'd set up, though, barely making it in time for the camera's flash. It blinded them all momentarily and Gavin squawked in surprise.  
"What? I think I blinked - I wasn't ready!" He whined but Geoff was already pushing Ray off of his lap and tugging his sweater off.  
"Who cares, we've got a picture - I'm taking this off." Geoff barked, voice muffled by the material. Everyone watched him tug and pull until he eventually stilled, arms awkwardly trapped in the air by his sweater. The room was silent, everyone was confused until Geoff very quietly, very pathetically said,  
"Uh, guys. I need some help. I think I'm stuck." Geoff groaned when everyone simply laughed.


End file.
